Electrical circuit panels such as power distribution panels typically include a number of different circuit elements such as fuse holders and fuses, circuit breakers, input and output connectors and alarm signal LED's. For safety and other reasons, the electrical circuits of power distribution panels are enclosed within a housing structure. Therefore, the circuit elements listed above have typically been inserted into holes that have been pre-cut or pre-punched into the housing structure, usually on a front or back panel of the housing structure.
These prior circuit panels are fixed and once the holes are formed in the housing, the type and arrangement of the components is limited. In order to manufacture different fixed circuit panels of the prior systems, a circuit panel manufacturer would punch out different patterns of holes in the front or back panels of the housing structure in order to accommodate different arrangements of circuit elements. Significant retooling time and costs are involved for offering different fixed panels. Assembly of the circuit elements is also difficult when the elements are inserted through holes. One solution is described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,203.
In addition, such panels are hardwired between the input and output connections, and the fuse and/or breaker locations. In some panels, redundant power connections are provided, controlled by an OR-ing diode including a heat sink. These features can take up significant space within the panel, and can result in current passing through OR-ing diodes associated with inactive power connections.
There is a continued need for improved power distribution panels.